


Father's Boy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Inspired by the Batman TAS episode The Underdwellers. The Sewer King remembers his childhood after he yells near a girl.





	Father's Boy

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King frowned as he paced by many children. ''Remember. Children should be seen and not heard,'' he said to them. The Sewer King continued to frown. He heard a girl's stomach while it growled. His body trembled. ''CHILDREN SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD!'' he shouted.

The girl's body shook. Many tears ran down her face. 

''CHILDREN SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD!'' The Sewer King heard the exact words before. Many years ago. When he was a young boy. Before he was the Sewer King. When he was Wendell Lewis. The exact words were from his father.

Mr. Lewis scowled at his son after the latter sneezed. He trembled with rage. ''CHILDREN SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD!'' He viewed many tears running down Wendell's face. 

After the memory, the Sewer King ceased trembling. His frown remained. *I'm not my father!* he thought. The Sewer King faced the girl another time. *I'm not my father's son at all! I'm nothing like him.*

The Sewer King glanced at all children. He almost ordered them to steal items for him. He turned and abandoned them before he was in another sewer area. Memories of his father's scowl returned. The Sewer King continued to scowl as he collapsed on all fours. *I'm not my father!* Tears ran down the Sewer King's face. He sobbed. He was always going to be his father's boy.

 

THE END


End file.
